Yo La Tengo
| período = 1984 - actualidade | xénero = indie rock, rock alternativo, country alternativo, noise pop, shoegazing | selo = Bar/None, City Slang, Alias, Matador | membros = Georgia Hubley Ira Kaplan James McNew | antigos_membros = Dave Schramm Stephan Wichnewski Mike Lewis Dave Rick | web = http://www.yolatengo.com/ }} Yo La Tengo é unha banda estadounidense de indie rock con base en Hoboken, New Jersey. Con máis de 15 traballos editados dende a súa formación en 1984, levan demostrada unha inusual lonxevidade dentro da escea indie. Son frecuentemente cosiderados como unha das bandas indie rock máis importantes dos anos 90. A pesares de que Yo La Tengo acadou un limitado éxito no mainstream, a banda converteuse nunha das favoritas da crítica cunha fiel base de seareiros. Historia Formación e primeiros anos O matrimonio formado por Ira Kaplan e Georgia Hubley fundou a banda no ano 1984. Elexiron o nome "Yo La Tengo" para evitar calquera connotación en inglés. O nome provén dunha anecdota do beisbol. Durante a tempada de 1962, os xogadores dos New York Mets Richie Ashburn e o venezolano Elio Chacón chocaron no campo ao ir a por unha pelota. Cando Ashburn ía collela berroulle, "I got it! I got it!", pero Chacón só falaba español. Ashburn aprendeu a dicir "¡Yo la tengo! ¡Yo la tengo!", e nun partido posterior Ashburn felizmente viu a Chacón retroceder. Relaxouse e colocouse para recibir a pelota, pero Frank Thomas, que non sabía español e non fora a unha reunión do equipo para establecer a frase como forma de evitar colisións, acabou chocando con el. Despois disto, Thomas preguntoulle a Ashburn que significaba "Yellow Tango". Eles puxeron un anuncio para reclutar a outros músicos que compartisen o seu amor por bandas coma The Soft Boys, Mission of Burma e a banda Arthur Lee Love. A gravación de estrea da banda foi un sinxelo en 7" titulado "The River of Water" acompañado dunha versión do tema de Arthur Lee "A House Is Not a Motel", editado a finais de 1995 con Dave Schramm na guitarra principal e Dave Rick no baixo. Despois de gravar "Private Doberman" para incluílo nun recopilatorio de Coyote Records chamado Luxury Condos Coming to Your Neighborhood, Rick deixou a banda e foi substituído por Mike Lewis, o baixista fundador das bandas de garage punk de Boston DMZ e Lyres, e tamén membro da banda de Brooklyn The A-Bones. Primeiras edicións En 1986, Yo La Tengo editou o seu primeiro LP, Ride the Tiger, através de Coyote Records, e producido polo antigo baixista de Mission of Burma Clint Conley que tamén fixo labores co baixo nos temas. Schramm e Lewis deixaron a banda despois da esdición do álbum, tomando entón Kaplan o rol de principal guitarrista e Stephan Wichnewski uníndose para tocar o baixo. O seguinte álbum da banda, New Wave Hot Dogs (1987), tivo unhas vendas pobres, pero en palabras do xornalista Mark Deming, "foi un grande salto no son do seu debut". A edición de President Yo La Tengo en 1989 estabilizou a reputación da banda entre os críticos do rock. Producido por Gene Holder de The dB's, o álbum foi a derradeira edición da banda con Coyote. A pesares da boa recepción do álbum, as vendas foron pobres e Wichnewski deixou a banda pouco despois. Hubley e Kaplan funcionaron entón coma dúa realizando concertos con dúas guitarras eléctricas. Bar/None e Alias Records Yo La Tengo reuniuse con Dave Schramm en 1990 para gravar Fakebook, un álbum moito máis acústico, que incluía versións de Cat Stevens, Gene Clark, The Kinks e Daniel Johnston entre outras, con cinco temas orixinais da banda. Outra vez producido por Gene Holder, o son folk do álbum foi un cambio de ritmo para a banda. En 1991 Yo La Tengo colaborou con Daniel Johnston no tema "Speeding Motorcycle" editado coma sinxelo. A banda tamén lanzou un sinxelo en 7" através do selo Bar/None Records coa cancións "Walking Away from You" e unha versión do tema de Beat Happening "Cast a Shadow". Gene Holder produxo o sinxelo e tocou o baixo. O EP That Is Yo La Tengo editouse posteriormente ese mesmo ano con algúns temas que aparecerían no seguinte disco da banda. Despois da edición de That Is Yo La Tengo, James McNew comezou a tocar o baixo coa banda, formando o trío que continua ata o día de hoxe. A banda gravou May I Sing with Me en Boston con Holder na produción e Lou Giordano coma técnico. O álbum foi editado através de Alias Records en 1992. Dúas das once cancións do disco ("Swing for Life" e "Five-Cornered Drone") foron collidas do EP That Is Yo La Tengo e contan con Holder no baixo. O EP Upside-Down editouse para apoiar o álbum, completando as edicións da banda con Alias. Primeiro período con Matador En 1993 Yo La Tengo comezou o seu período con Matador Records, editando un sinxelo do tema "Shaker" que a banda gravou con John Siket en New Jersey. O seguinta álbum, Painful, foi tamén o comezo da fructífera relación da banda co produtor Roger Moutenot, que produciría todos os seus seguintes traballos. Painful é o primeiro álbum de Yo La Tengo con James McNew en todos os seus temas. A reacción da crítica con respecto ao álbum foi moi positiva. A banda editou Electr-O-Pura en 1995 cunha aclamación semellante á de Painful. Por primeira vez todos os temas foron acreditados á banda, en vez de aos seus membros individuais, algo que se convertiría na norma dos seus futuros traballos. O seu traballo de 1997 I Can Hear the Heart Beating as One sintetizou a eclectica combinación da banda de folk, punk rock, shoegazing, longas improvisacións instrumentais e música electrónica. Coa súa reputación no momento máis alto, a banda realizou un bo feixe de concertos e os seus seareiros continuaron medrando. En 1998 colaboraron con Jad Fair e editaron o álbum Strange but True. A banda entraría no estudio novamente a finais de 1999 para gravar o seu noveno álbum. And Then Nothing Turned Itself Inside-Out foi editado en febreiro do 2000 cunha boa acollida. Anos 2000 Discografía Álbumes * Ride the Tiger - 1986 (Coyote) * New Wave Hot Dogs - 1987 (Coyote/Twintone) * President Yo La Tengo - 1989 (Coyote) * Fakebook - 1990 (Bar/None Records) * May I Sing with Me - 1992 (Alias Records) * Painful - 1993 (Matador) * Electr-O-Pura - 1995 (Matador) * I Can Hear the Heart Beating as One - 1997 (Matador) * And Then Nothing Turned Itself Inside Out - 2000 (Matador) * Summer Sun - 2003 (Matador) * I Am Not Afraid of You and I Will Beat Your Ass - 2006 (Matador) * Popular Songs - 2009 (Matador) EPs * That Is Yo La Tengo - 1991 (City Slang) * Upside-Down - 1992 (Alias Records) * Shaker - 1993 (Matador) * From a Motel 6 - 1994 (Matador) ... Ligazóns externas * Páxina oficial Category:Bandas de New Jersey Categoría:Bandas de indie rock Categoría:Bandas de rock alternativo Categoría:Bandas de noise pop Categoría:Bandas de shoegazing